1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including an image display unit having an image display region, a method for driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, display devices have been developed that include a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a linear light source used as a backlight of a liquid crystal display panel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-175913 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-051905). In the display devices, a value (also called as luminance or brightness) distribution of image signals is calculated for each of a plurality of partial regions included in an image display region, and an amount of light of the backlight in each image display region is controlled. Due to this, a contrast ratio thereof is enhanced as compared with a non light-emitting display device in the related art.
In the display devices in the related art, when a background of the image display region is a black screen, a phenomenon called “black floating” may occur in some cases. The black floating is a phenomenon in which a luminance difference is caused based on a difference in luminous intensity of the backlight between a black screen in a specific partial region in which a high-saturation image (also called as a high-chroma image) is displayed in part of a partial region in the image display region and a black screen of a partial region in which no image is displayed that is adjacent to the specific partial region. The phenomenon of the black floating may be more remarkable in a red-green-blue-white (RGBW)-type image processing technique, which can display high-saturation images with lower power consumption by using a white (W) sub-pixel, than in a red-green-blue (RGB)-type image display technique using a main pixel including sub-pixels that are a red pixel (R), a green pixel (G), and a blue pixel (B) in the related art.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can prevent the black floating from occurring even when the high-saturation image is displayed, the method for driving the display device, and the electronic apparatus.